remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange VHS Ending
There is a screen that is shown at the end of a VHS tape. A lot of people don't know what this screen is called, so the people don't know call this the "Strange VHS Ending". It is widescreen static with black bars. The static part wipes down and stays like that for a few seconds and then it usually wipes down again making the black screen go back to normal, but sometimes the tape rewinds before the black screen goes back to normal. Here is a list of companies that used this screen at the end. #Nintendo of America INC. #CBS and Blockbuster #Lionel L.L.C. (From Lionel Trains) #Madacy Video #Just for Kids Video #Alpha Video Distributors #Cascom Home Video #United American Video # Sony Wonder # Sony Music Entertainment # Random House Home Video # Totality Films, L.L.C. # Ovation Home Video # Bridgestone Multimedia Group # ABC Video (American Broadcasting Corporation) # JTC Video, Inc. # Burbank Video # Fisher Price Video # USAA (Seen on a 1997 VHS Pressing of Kids and Airbags) # GRB Entertainment (Seen on a VHS Pressing of War Dogs: America's Forgotten Heroes) # Word Entertainment # Manhattan Entertainment (from Manhattan Home Video) # Barney Home Video # Vision Forum Video # Lyrick Studios # Tommy Nelson # PolyGram Video # ZonderVan Video # Quality Video, Inc. # National Geographic Video # D.K. Vision (Dorling Kindersley) # Barron's Home Video # WWE Home Video (from WWF Home Video) # MNTEX Entertainment # Living Arts/Gaiam # HBO Video (from Miscellaneous Home Video) # VidAmerica, Inc. # Publisher's Choice Video # Vestron Video (Seen on a Pressing of Gleaming the Cube Demo Tape Recorded in the Extended Play Mode) # Strand VCI Entertainment # Strand Home Video # Video Treasures # Les Films Séville Pictures (Canada) (Recorded in the SP/EP Mode) # Buena Vista Home Video (Seen on Pressings of Schoolhouse Rock Videos and the ESPN Videos) # Starmaker Entertainment #Anchor Bay Entertainment (Specifically on Thomas the Tank Engine Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Wet Cement Productions, Inc. (Seen on the Pressing of the Ewe Know Videos) #Questar Home Video # Feature Films for Families # Cabin Fever Entertainment # New Horizons Home Video (Recorded in the SP/EP Mode on Some Screening Copies) #Diamond Entertainment Corporation #Sparrow Communications Group (from Sparrow Home Video) #Silver Screen Video # Simitar Entertainment # Holt Rinehart Winston (Seen on a Pressing of Exploring America's Past, and Perhaps Among Other Tapes) # Platinum Disc Corporation # Direct Source Special Products, Inc. # SBR, Inc. (Recorded in the SP/EP Mode) #The Colgate-Palmotive Company # Prentice Hall (Distributed by Pearson Prentice Hall Video) # Scott Foresman Addison Wesley (Specifically on Mathmatazz Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Marshmallow Marketing Video Corporation (Recorded in the EP Mode) # The Incredible World of DiC Home Entertainment (from Sterling Entertainment Group) # Xenon Entertainment Group #Sterling Entertainment Group # Gemstone Entertainment #Front Row Entertainment # Palm Beach Entertainment